Various photosensitive materials are used to manufacture a color filter of a liquid crystal display diode. For example, a pigment-dispersed photosensitive material may be used in order to form a color pixel. In addition, a black matrix that is a black partition acting as a light-blocking film blocking light may be manufactured by using a solution where a black pigment, carbon black, perylene black, titanium dioxide or the like is dispersed in a photosensitive material. An overcoat for correcting a step between pixels and a column spacer for maintaining a cell gap of a liquid crystal display diode may be manufactured by using a transparent photosensitive material including no pigment. Further, a photosensitive composition used while the column spacer or the overcoat is manufactured may be used as a passivation of a thin film transistor layer. If the photosensitive material is applied on a glass substrate or a glass substrate coated with indium tin oxides and then processed through a photolithography process, a color filter single substrate is achieved.
If resolution of the liquid crystal display diode is improved in order to implement a higher level of image, resolution of the color filter is increased. The sizes of the pixel, the black matrix, the column spacer and the like are reduced in order to manufacture the color filter having high resolution. In this case, attachment strength between the thin film of the photosensitive material and the lower substrate during the process becomes poor, thus increasing a possibility of occurrence of defects due to losing a portion of the pattern. There is a demand for increasing attachment strength between the photosensitive material and the lower substrate as compared to the related art.